The falling snow
by Htress
Summary: Post-Meteor. Avalanche is searching for the real Sephiroth. When they catch the rumour that he is at Gaea's cliff, Cloud and Tifa got attacked during a snowstorm. Cloud and Tifa? I really did that?=^_^= Yaoi...


The falling snow

The wind was fiercely slapping their faces, restlessly asking for a victim, howling between the high peeks of the Gaea cliff. The two figures slowly walking in the snow stopped, and the young woman yelled to overcome the noise.

- We should get back to the others! There's no way we can search for him in this weather!

The blond man nodded, and both started to retrace their steps. But none of them noticed the low growl of a snow bear behind them, both too occupied to keep themselves warm… The wind seemed to howl even louder as the beast attacked, taking the two young people by surprise.

********

Cid was looking through the window. Since few hours, now, the snow was falling much more gently than before. Although it was calmer, not many people were out, but Vincent and Cait Sith were waiting for Cloud and Tifa. They should have been back by now. Barret was getting worried, Elmyra and Shera too. They had come here in hopes of finding the real Sephiroth, like Cloud was always saying, the man he had freed by battling the last clone deep inside the crater. The last clone had only been a creation of JENOVA, the crisis from the sky, whom used Sephiroth's DNA code to reproduce herself. Cloud had searched for the man after Holy in the caverns, but he had found nothing. Until the day he heard a rumour in Costa del Sol, a rumour saying that the old Horzloff had taken an apprentice. An apprentice with silver hair and incredible strength and stamina. That's why Cloud insisted on coming here. He hoped he could see his friend once again after six years of hell for both of them. He also wanted to give him something very personal, so personal that only Vincent knew what it was.

The dark-haired man was in the confidence because of was Sephiroth's biological father and needed to know some very important facts about his son that Cloud was aware. The two had been very good friends while he was in the army. Zack introduced him to the General, and soon the three of them were inseparable. And that's what it was all about. Everyone knew back then that Sephiroth had a lover, but only Zack and Cloud knew that it was Zack, and he had been way before, since the Wutai war. The blond was considering them as his only friends and when Zack died on that cliff, he took two important things from him: his Buster Sword and a cross-shaped pendant. Cloud did not only want to give them back, but he had to if Sephiroth was alive. The two items were stored securely in a box in the Highwind and kept there.

Then, all of a sudden, Yuffie, who had gone god-knows where, came back, bursting into the hotel like a frightened cat, Cait and Vincent on her tail. Everyone gathered around her, asking what was the matter, and then after noticing the tears, why she was crying so much.

- I-I was out with the kids, y'know… on the hill… then, then I saw him! I saw Sephiroth… He was in a hurry, carrying a large package into the clinic… I just wanted to see if he had any materia on his tray!

She started crying again and Cid had no other choice than to hug her a little. He urged her to continue.

- Tifa… Under the canvas… She! She's dead! It's horrible! She's all bloody and-

- Enough!, yelled Barret, I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!!!

- No.

Red XIII sat down in front of the angry black man. His voice was very soft, heavy with grief and few tears were wetting his bright red fur.

- He is not to blame. A giant snow bear attacked them. I smelled it. She even miss a leg, Barret… and more, the doctor asked me to tell you all: Cloud is barely alive as we speak. Sephiroth brought him in time, he still have a chance to survive. We should go to him, now.

********

The room was buzzing with activity, the doctor and the only nurse in Icicle Town were relaying themselves to heat the sheets while Sephiroth seemed to constantly cast a low level healing spell on Cloud. The blond was awkwardly laid on the bed and was mostly covered by hot blankets. The only visible parts of him were wrapped in bandages. Walking closer to the bed, Vincent found out that Sephiroth was indeed casting the spell, and when he saw Cloud's back… It was torn to ribbons. Immediately he relieved the doctor of his task and  busied himself with the sheets. Cid came in few minutes after, informing Vincent that Barret and the others wanted to go and bury Tifa's mutilated body before Cloud could wake up. They knew it would be too hard for him to bury a loved one again. The doctor explained everything to Vincent.

- He's suffering from severe injuries, and Seph here is trying to save his motion system. Do not disturb him. He must be very concentrated. If his aiming isn't right, it could do severe damages to the nerves. I doubt he can save it, but he insisted on trying.

Vincent nodded. Avalanche came back hours later, weary, to pass the night in the small clinic. Not once did the silver haired man stopped his task, and by the morning, thoroughly exhausted, he collapsed. Vincent picked him up, laying him on a bed nearby. Looking in those green eyes devoid of energy, he noticed his hand was already entangled in his son's hair. His son.

- Why… Why didn't you showed up earlier… I was looking for you… for so long, it seems…

- Who…, Sephiroth began, You are the one Hojo shot… I remember you. That's why he hated you so much. You are my real father.

His jade eyes drifted shut, feeling a sudden warmth wash over him and he almost didn't hear Vincent talking about Cloud being right when he said he wanted them to meet the real Sephiroth.

- Cloud… is the only friend I have left. He saved me twice, but I couldn't save his girlfriend… She was already gone. And I don't know if he will walk ever again… I won't forgive myself if it happens…

- Shh… Sleep now, you need it. You did all you could for him.

********

The next morning, Barret, Cid, Vincent and Nanaki had to inform Cloud of Tifa's death, right after the doctor told him he would probably not be able to walk again. Yuffie was unable to leave him alone. She tried to soothe him a little, as everyone did, but the grief just seemed to accentuate his pain. Strapped on his bed, the poor young man cried the entire day. Sephiroth was gone supplying Mr. Horzloff, saying that he would be back with Lulu, his Chocobo. He wanted to stay with Cloud during his recovery. What should not be easy for the blond. When he came back from his little trip, Sephiroth was welcomed by Vincent. He had a rather large package he wanted to give him.

- Cloud searched for you… to give you this. It is very dear to you…

Sephiroth lifted the cover of the box, gasping as he saw what was inside. The Buster Sword, it was Zack's… but his eyes caught the shining piece of metal attached to the handle. He immediately recognized the pendant and took it. His hands were shaking with emotion as the memories held by that jewel. However, when he heard from his father how Cloud reacted to the news the doctor gave him, and how he was brooding…

- He needs a friend, and I think only you can help him now.

The silver haired man nodded sadly before entering the quiet room. Cloud had his eyes closed but as soon as he sensed his presence, he said:

- Go'way Vincent, I don't wanna talk.

Sephiroth, tough, didn't stop walking and kneeled to be at the same eye level than Cloud, close enough to hear him sigh softly. Then, he whispered his name. Recognition immediately hit the blond, his blue eyes snapped open and he cried out Sephiroth's name. The man only smiled when Cloud lifted his hands to touch the silver hair, simply unbelieving what he was seeing. Finally, he said:

- They found you…

The ex-General shook his head slightly.

- No… In fact, I found you and Tifa in the snow fields two days ago. You were seriously injured, and your girlfriend… She… I'm sorry, he whispered sadly, she was already gone.

Cloud's eyes became all watery again, and Sephiroth pulled him very gently toward his chest, letting the blond cry all he wanted. For now, that's the only thing he could do for him. It lasted few hours, and when he calmed down, he seemed a little better. Hurt, yes, but he had lost the bitterness he had showed earlier. Now more determined than ever, Sephiroth decided he would stay with Cloud. He would make him happy again.

********

A month after his accident, Cloud, to whom the cold temperature of Icicle wasn't suiting, was transferred to Costa del Sol's hospital. And then, one week later, he could relax and recover in the comfort of his villa. Sephiroth had called his father and some of Cloud's friends to help him to fit the house to his reduced mobility. But the blond was not healing very well, and it took only two days for him to be bedridden again with a very high fever. He was already on heavy medication, so Sephiroth didn't have much of a choice; he had to bath him in cold water whenever he could. One word was constantly coming back in Cloud's delirium: Tifa, and that was hurting. The morning of the third day, Sephiroth found Cloud already up and in his wheelchair, by the great window of the porch.

- Cloud? Are you okay?

- I… I'm a little better, thanks to you Seph, he whispered, See? I even managed to get into my… wheelchair.

The last word was almost inaudible and Sephiroth realised that his friend was crying. He came closer, cradling Cloud's face with his hands, gently wiping the tears away.

- It's a great step you just made. I'm very proud of you, Cloud…

When he noticed that the blond couldn't stop crying, he lifted him from his seat, sitting him on the bed instead and pulled him toward his chest. For few minutes Sephiroth let the younger man cry. He knew Cloud needed that comfort from a friend. It was so hard for him, he had lived for swordsmanship since he was born, it seemed. Now it was over. His childhood friend/girlfriend was dead, the second one to leave him tragically if he counted Aerith, who found her way to the Promised Land through the blade of the Masamune. Sephiroth couldn't help himself but feel a little guilty for that.

- Cloud… I know it's hard. You probably never imagined yourself confined in a wheelchair like that, but if you fight hard, maybe you will be able to recover a limited use of your legs. I managed to save some nervous connections. You have to try. We will try, okay? Together. I know Zack would say something like that.

Cloud sniffed and nodded feebly. He looked at Sephiroth and started to tell him that he had a very strange dream. He was with Tifa in Nibelheim, walking around the town, and everybody was there, Tifa's mother and father, even miss and mister Strife were outside, with a little baby. It was his older brother, Saphyr Strife, who died at a very young age, taken way by an illness. Cloud never knew him, his brother had died before he was born. Tifa leaded him to the water tower and told him to be happy, that everyone here would wait for him, that she did not regret anything. That he could let go of her, she was not alone, now. Cloud was very troubled and confused by that dream.

- I feel… I feel peace now, I'm just… just sad… so sad… Can you help me? It hurts so much!

- I don't think so, answered Sephiroth seriously, Only time can heal your heart's wounds. But I can do so you won't drown in sorrow. If you ever need to talk again or if you need help with anything, I'm never too far. You can explore the place, you will see how your friends worked hard so you can keep your autonomy…__

- Really?__

Sephiroth nodded. He brought the wheelchair closer and urged Cloud to get in. It took the blond few minutes, but he managed to get in all by himself. He watched as Cloud rolled out of the bedroom and then went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. It was almost ready when he heard the blond roll up to him, poking his back.

- You know where is my PHS?

- If I'm not mistaken, it's in the side pocket. Oh, and Cid insisted on giving you this.

Sephiroth was pointing the yard. Cloud looked out the glass doors, and between two large threes there was fastened a very comfy-looking hammock. The blond's eyes widened in surprise, he knew that this was a treasured item to Cid. Reaching for his PHS, he dialled the number of the pilot. While he was talking, Sephiroth pushed his breakfast on the table and Cloud immediately started to dig in with enthusiasm. He hadn't felt this hungry since a long time, and the food was simply delicious. He closed the phone and finished eating, thanking his friend for the breakfast before going out to taste the warm air of Costa del Sol. Sephiroth brought him his pills few minutes later, just in time because Cloud was starting to have a serious back ache. Then, very gently, the silver haired man lifted him from the wheelchair to install him in the hammock, so that his back would not hurt him too much. He stayed by Cloud's side, watching him intently as he drifted into sleep, taken away by the sweet sounds of the sea.

********

The followings nights, Sephiroth found himself unable to sleep. His mind was constantly at work, thinking about the past, about the present, the future… He could not find out why he was so troubled. Slowly, day by day, he was seeing Cloud come out of his depression, gain more and more confidence in himself… And two days ago, when he slept all the afternoon outside, when Sephiroth could not bring himself to wake him up to put him to bed in the evening… The silver haired man felt so calm just holding Cloud, a lot like when he was embracing Zack…

- I can't be falling in love with him, can I?, he asked himself aloud, It wouldn't be right, I can't allow myself to…

Sephiroth sighed.

- Why bother hiding it… I'm /already/ in love with him… Gods, Zack, help me, what should I do?

Being too absorbed in his thoughts, he did not hear Cloud's wheelchair in the hall and startled when he knocked on his door. Carefully, it creaked open and the blond came into the room, rolling very slowly stopping near the bed. Sephiroth turned his head toward him.

- You're awake?

Sephiroth immediately bolted upright. The tone of Cloud's voice was very alarming. Almost like if he was about to break down at any minute. Tears were staining his face.

- Gods, Cloud… What's happening to you? Are you hurt?

The blond only bowed his head.

- Cloud…, Sephiroth whispered back, you have to tell me…

- Seph I… urgh… 'm not feeling well… feelin' weak…

Sephiroth wasn't told twice. Thinking Cloud was getting sick on him again, the silver haired man scooped the youth in his arms and bolted off to the bathroom. When he switched the lights on, he noticed that Cloud's skin was red all over and his face was swelled a little. He seemed in pain, he was constantly panting for breath and the cold washcloth Sephiroth had given him wasn't soothing him in the least. It became worst, Cloud started trembling, his hand firmly gripping his nightshirt. The ex-General then remembered a day when Zack had barged into his office with Cloud, the blond was quite unwell. Something to do with a medication to which he was very allergic…

- Hold on, Cloud!

Seeing his friend like this was too much for Sephiroth. He did not waste a second and in no time he was in the emergency room of Costa de Sol's hospital.

*******

- Here, you shouldn't have any problems, now. The doctors changed your medicine. Do you need anything else? You look tired…

- I… Could you… I wanna sleep, but I'm… What if it happens again!

Cloud's hands were trembling, now, and he seemed very uneasy. Sephiroth patted his hair gently.

- Don't be afraid. I have a lot of work to do in there, but I could leave Lulu with you…

- Lulu? Your chocobo?

- Yeah… She's intelligent, if you need anything, she will come and get me if you ask her. Now do you want me to lay you in your hammock? I'll go fetch Lulu.

Sephiroth disappeared an instant behind the enclose to return with Lulu, a spiky green chocobo. The bird was a female and seemed very docile because she wasn't saddled. The silver haired man ruffled it's soft feathers, pushing a large bowl of fresh water in the shades near the hammock. Cloud held out his hand to touch the bird and scratch it's ears. Lulu cooed joyously and sat down near the blond, enjoying the sun and the sea breeze.

- Now, Lulu, be a good girl and take care of Cloud, okay? And you, relax. I should be done in few hours.

Indeed, a few hours later, Lulu was tapping in the glass door, calling it's master. Quickly, Sephiroth got out and followed the chocobo, who lead him to it's empty bowl. Cloud was sleeping, but when the bird warked, he groggily opened his eyes. They widened, though, when an enormous shadow passed over the villa. The Highwind, and most probably Cid Highwind was paying him a visit. And, oh surprise, Vincent had come along, and had brought a small box… which, mysteriously, seemed to move all by itself.

- Cid, Vincent… Good t'see ya… *yawn* What's this?

- Good thing you asked, but I don't know if I must give it to you right now, you seem rather tired, Cloud.

- Hey! I wanna see… even if I am tired…

Vincent sighed in defeat as his son chuckled at Cloud's face. The small package was soon unpacked and Cloud gasped, getting out of it two young kittens. The two small orange furballs mewled, trying to get out of the box. The blond took them out.

- Sephiroth! Look! They're just too cute! Thank you so much…

Lulu craned her neck to see what was doing all that noise, and she cooed when she saw the small kittens. The chocobo nuzzled them gently with its beak, then let its head rest against the hammock. Sephiroth came and scooped the kittens in his arms to take them inside, and immediately Lulu followed, warking in distress and trying to stop its master from harming them. Vincent had disappeared inside the villa and Cid was left alone with the spiky blond.

- Cid, he said, Where did you buried her?

The pilot was taken aback by the question, but answered nonetheless.

- Nibelheim. She loved her hometown, y'know. In no time there were flowers on her grave.  I tell ya, must be Aerith's doing.

- Can you take me there?

- Ya're not going anywhere now, Spike. You aren't in shape to go there, yet. Still look frail like those skinny kittens Vince brought you. Heal first.

Cid took a long drag out of his cigarette and Cloud closed his eyes, turning his face toward the sea. His heart was aching so much… A rough hand suddenly shook him up.

- Don't you dare turning your head from me, got it? I'm not mad at you, so don't be. I just said you're not ready.

- I understand, said Cloud softly.

After a few minutes of silence, he asked:

- Cid, could you help me out? I wanna go for a walk, I need to see something else than the house.

- Want me to push you around?

- If you want to.

Cloud was overjoyed by the sight of Costa del Sol. Since his hospitalisation, he was almost confined to his villa. However, Karl, the shop owner, was very sad to see him in such a pathetic state. The blond lowered his head, but Cid put the shop keeper back at his place harshly. They bought some supplies and returned home, looking forward a good diner. Cloud did not talk much, he seemed to slip slowly into sleep again and before dessert, Sephiroth lay him on the couch. The silver haired man sighed, explaining to his guests that Cloud had a lot of difficulties to sleep at night. Even during the day he was sometimes plagued by nightmares. That's why he had a lot of mood swings, too. When Sephiroth stood up to return in the kitchen, he stopped an instant, reaching for the two little baby cats in the basket and placing them on Cloud's stomach. Maybe they could help him to sleep peacefully.

********

A month later.

In a heave of terror Cloud bolted upright in his bed, screaming in the darkness. When he tried to move away, to escape the void he was in, he found out he was glued in place, and he trashed even more. Tears gathered up in his eyes, he hadn't been able to save the one he loved, now he couldn't even save himself. At that moment the darkness evaporated and light flooded the room.

- Cloud! For god's sake…

When he noticed how horribly tangled and how terrified the blond was, Sephiroth's eyes widened in alarm and he helped him out. Cloud was hysterical, trashing and crying, unable to calm down, so much he started to hyperventilate. His whole body was shaking and he was constantly crying out that he was trapped. In a certain way, he was. Sephiroth was holding him tight, maintaining his head in the crook of his shoulder and scratching lightly his neck. It seemed to work as Cloud relaxed slightly, before returning fiercely the embrace, squeezing so tightly that Sephiroth was hurting a bit.

- Don't leave me!, he cried, Please, make it stop! Make it stop…

- Shhh… shhh… How? I don't know what to do, Cloud… I keep watching you everyday trying to come over all this but it seems to fail each night. You haven't slept at all those last days… Even with the sleeping pills you keep waking up like that in the middle of the night. Spike and Spear are worrying, too, the poor things. I don't know what to do anymore.

- Hold me…, Cloud sobbed back, Don't leave me!

_He's right, I never tried this_, the silver haired man thought. He cradled the frightened young man, whispering soothing words in hopes of comforting Cloud. Quiet minutes passed, the blond finally calmed down completely, becoming a limp mass in the ex-SOLDIER arms. Sephiroth kept watching him, making sure he was breathing well, just holding him… But he could not help himself and kissed lightly his forehead. He did not let go of him and when Cloud woke up, it was nearly nightfall. His blue eyes slowly opened and he gazed sleepily at the dozing man above him. He looked so peaceful… Strangely Cloud was feeling the same peace, too. For once he was able to sleep without the fear of his nightmares, all this because of Sephiroth… It was reassuring to have him around, for the last month he had  been a steady support for him. Maybe he could ask him to hold him like that each night? _He's probably still hurt, perhaps he's even still dreaming of Zack right now… I'm so sorry Sephiroth… I… I could not save him either… _Dismissing those thoughts, he nuzzled his 'pillow' and returned to sleep. _I'm sorry…_

*******

- I wanna try.

Sephiroth arched a silver eyebrow at Cloud.

- Try what?, he asked.

- The bars, I wanna try to walk. It's raining outside, today anyway. I have nothing else to do… Besides, you said we would try together.

- Alright. I did not install those support bars all around the house for nothing. Let's start to work on this, then.

Sephiroth put his book down and walked toward Cloud, pushing his wheelchair near a handle bar that was running across the wall. He asked the blond his hand, that he put on it. Then he backed up just a little.

- You see, the bar is high enough to allow you to get up and it can easily support your weight. From here you can virtually go anywhere in the house. But I have to warn you; it can take several weeks before you succeed in doing one step on your own. Your body have to re-learn how to stand up. It will probably take a lot of time and hurt like hell. Are you ready to try it out?

The blond looked up at him, sheer determination shining in his blue eyes and he gripped firmly the hand bar. Slowly, he started to pull himself out of his chair, his feet touching the ground as he shakily stood up. Three months of rolling around in a wheelchair had weakened his legs, and Cloud had a lot of difficulties just to stay upright. Sephiroth came behind him, providing another support as the blond clutched his arm. Few minutes later, however, his knees buckled all of a sudden and Cloud cried out, but Sephiroth quickly wrapped his arms around the younger man to sit him gently in his wheelchair.

- Are you alright?

- I… I moved! I moved my legs!

Sephiroth's green eyes widened in disbelief.

- You mean…

- Yeah! I wanted to walk so I tried to, but I had no control… It's like my legs were made of lead, they feel heavy.

- It's… it's miraculous, Cloud! I'm very, very proud of you. Do you wish to continue now? You should not exert yourself, though…

- Five minutes more, okay? Just five minutes, please!

- *sigh* How can I say no to such a cute face like yours? Come on, take two. We'll try some squats, okay? If your back hurts too much, tell me and we'll stop.

Cloud's face lighten up and he smiled to his friend, not hesitating one second when the silver haired man offered him his arm again to stand up. Sephiroth was overjoyed that Cloud could smile again. _As long as you smile, I don't care if you don't share my feelings. Just be happy, and I'll be too._

********

The weather had always been colder here than everywhere else to Cloud. Nibelheim held no good memories for him but the days passed with his father and mother, when he was very young. His old house was still the same, even after the fire, albeit a little colder, and the walls of his bedroom no longer held the glorious pictures of his childhood hero and best friend anymore. Spear and Spike mewled worriedly and Cloud turned his head toward the two cats, caressing their soft fur comfortingly. Reassured, they curled on the pillow next to him and fell asleep, purring. Sephiroth had gone to the Shinra Mansion to visit his father while Cloud was resting. The ride had been very long from Costa del Sol to Nibelheim, for Cid was very busy and could not take them there. Sephiroth had taken the buggy, stopping at Gongaga and Cosmo Canyon to sleep off the two nights. Nanaki had been enchanted to see Cloud, and even more to learn that he was slowly getting over his condition and working hard to regain control over his body. But like Sephiroth had said, it could only be done slowly, with determination and courage, because even if he could eventually walk again, Cloud would never be the same.

- Waaark!

Lulu got up in a hurry and rushed to the main door, so the blond figured out that Sephiroth was back, and indeed, few seconds later, he could hear voices downstairs. Vincent had come with him obviously and he thought for a moment he heard a woman's laugh…

- Wait, I'm going up to see if he woke up, yet.

- Okay, dear. Vincent and I are going to cook the diner, okay?, he heard the woman say.

Something was oddly familiar to Cloud, he could swear he had heard her before, but could not remember where for the life of his. Then, very carefully, Sephiroth entered the room, softly calling Cloud's name. The blond smiled, propping himself on his elbows groggily. Despite the few hours of sleep he had, he was still tired.

- Good to see you're awake, Sephiroth said, I would like you to meet someone. Do you want to?

Cloud nodded and Sephiroth took him in his arms, walking downstairs to put him in his wheelchair. Then he lead him to the kitchen, where Vincent and a brown haired woman were cooking together… The woman turned and Cloud gasped; he effectively knew her.

- Lucrecia… Vincent! How did you!!!

- Cloud, this is my mother, Lucrecia. Father went into the cave behind the waterfall and he found her. She was hurt and sick, so he brought her back here, in the mansion and she recovered. Mother, this is my friend Cloud.

Lucrecia bent down and kissed him on the cheeks, smiling.

- Yes, I remember you, you were with Vincent when he came the first time. I'm pleased to meet you. Sephiroth told me you were progressing quite well.

- It's amazing… Vincent must be happy to see you again.

- Well, he is… He's smiling all the time!

- Wha? Vincent, /smiling/?

The ex-Turc, humphed, blushing badly, and the three others burst out laughing. An hour later, they were all gathered around the table and for once Cloud felt the warmth of a family again and the old house didn't seem so cold anymore… He ate with appetite that evening, and he even told them some anecdotes of when he was young, and so on until late, until he fell asleep in the living room, where Sephiroth had lit a warm fire in the chimney. When he noticed Cloud fast asleep, the silver haired man took him upstairs and then came back in the living, where his parents were talking, embraced near the fireplace. His mother looked at him with a sad smile and Vincent excused himself, saying that he would leave for the mansion so they could have a moment together. Lucrecia gestured to him to sit down and she looked at him in the eyes.

- You really love him, Sephiroth?

The silver haired man lowered his head.

- You… know about this?

- Vincent told me. Come here, my little baby…

She embraced him lovingly, placing his head on her shoulder. She rocked him a few minutes, rubbing his back, giving him the support he so lacked during his childhood. For once in his life Sephiroth felt secure and protected, felt he needed the support. She whispered to him that she didn't care, for as long that she could hold him there was nothing else that mattered to her. That does it. Sephiroth could not believe what he had heard, for Zack had told him the same thing, with those exact words long ago and it felt so reassuring to have someone loving him no matter what he did or what he was…

- Mom…

- I know, Sephiroth, I know… I love you too. And I think your 'friend', deep down inside of him, loves you too in the same way, although he doesn't seems to realize it. Give him some more time. Don't give up, wait for the right moment. While he will be out to her grave, why don't you go to your late boyfriend's? Vincent told me Cid could take you there. It could help you to heal your own wounds.

- I will. You'll take care of him?

- Of course. Help yourself, Sephiroth, and be there for him. He needs you more than anything. Vincent will take him to her grave tomorrow morning. Take as much time as you'll need…

After another hug, Lucrecia left, declining Sephiroth's offer to accompany her to the mansion. She said Vincent was waiting outside. After that, the silver haired man went upstairs and lay back on his bed, thinking about what his mother said. Then, closing his eyes, he fell asleep.

********

I'm sorry… 

_I wasn't there for you…_

_/I wish you'd still be here/_

_I could not save you, I was powerless…_

_I pushed you into your grave in the name of madness…_

_/I'm sorry/_

_I need you…_

_I miss you…_

_/But you're gone/_

_You told me to go on…_

_You showed me the way…_

_/How?/_

_Tifa…_

_Zack…_

_/You saw him, no? Would you be angry if I loved him?/_

_I'll go on…_

_I'll use what you taught me…_

_/I'll be happy without you, but I'll never forget you. Goodbye/_

_Tifa…_

_Zackary…_

_/Please forgive me, and may the Planet welcome you in it's embrace. Farewell./_

*********

Cloud was looking outside the window up to the starless sky. Peace had finally fell on his soul with the sakura blossom he had laid on Tifa's grave. The sadness was still there, but he hoped to see the light again. He knew he could do it. The sky was slowly covering itself with dark clouds, announcing a heavy cold rain, and the young man sighed. Where was Sephiroth?

- My! You're still looking out that window, are you? Do not worry for my son, he will come back, as he always had…, said Lucrecia.

- You should really get some rest, Cloud. I just called Cid and he said he left Sephiroth at the entrance of the village three hours ago. He probably needs some time to think.

- It will rain soon, Vincent. You haven't been in town long enough to know that to be outside while it's raining at that time of year can be very dangerous… Dad caught his death like that. He got home soaked through during a storm and few days later he was gone. Please, find him and bring him back before the rain starts.

Vincent looked at Lucrecia and nodded. He took his cape and stormed out. The sound of a kettle brought back Cloud's attention to the house and he asked what she was preparing.

- Green tea. Vincent like green tea very much. Did you know that he and Cid are very good friends because of that? It's amazing, I never thought that man could be so found of tea!

- Yeah, Cid is everything but conventional.

Lucrecia poured the hot liquid into two cups and held one to the blond. They kept watching out for Vincent and Sephiroth's return, but the rain started to tap on the window. Cloud rolled into the living room, worried, and five minutes later the door burst open when Vincent, Sephiroth and Lulu finally came back. Both men slid down the chocobo, which just sat on the small carpet in front of the door, and Vincent hanged his cape in the wardrobe. Sephiroth walked into the kitchen to snatch a cup of tea. Cloud was right behind him.

- Where were you!?! Don't you know that you could have caught your death out there tonight?, Cloud nearly yelled

- Cloud? Why are you so angry? I just wanted to walk around the town…

But the blond was already out of the kitchen, asking Vincent to take him upstairs. Sephiroth did not understand his sudden outburst of anger, nor the worry he tried to hide behind it. He sat down on a chair, sipping sadly his tea. Lucrecia walked up behind him silently, waiting for her lover to come back, what he did few minutes later.

- You scared him, Sephiroth…

- How? I just…

- Walking around the mountains during the late autumn increase the risk of catching the Nibel cold, dear…

- The Nibel cold?

- Yes, Lucrecia answered, Hojo and I, just before you were born, we were experimenting on this particular virus. If I remember correctly, the people who survived to it are immune to life. But apparently, Cloud's father did not had this chance.

Sephiroth bowed his head, muttering 'I see' and something else, then excused himself. Vincent and Lucrecia looked at each other before going up to sleep, too. With that incident, it wasn't even thinkable to go out now.

*******

Few days later, Costa del Sol.

Cloud entered Sephiroth's bedroom, careful not to make too much noise. He had a tray with him. He had woken up early, as usual, even if they arrived late last night. The silver haired man drove all the ride back, only stopping at Cosmo Canyon, so no wonder he was tired. Cloud wanted to surprise him, so he went to the small café to get some fresh crescents and moka coffee for both of them. He lay gently the tray on the bedside table and poked the sleeping man. Soon after he heard Sephiroth stifle a yawn before turning to face his guest.

- Cloud? *yawn* What time is it?

- About 10:30… Want some breakfast?

- Mmm… Smells good… You made it by yourself?

- No, I went to the café. Even got some moka, I know you're found of it.

- Thank you.

They talked over their breakfast, and then Sephiroth left his bed to dress. At the same time, the phone ringed and Cloud answered. It was the hospital. They wanted to see the blond for a check-up, so both of them prepared quickly. The beach was already full and the streets crowded, well, with the almost eternal sun shining on the town, it was normal. The doctors were very impressed to hear and see that Cloud's leg were moving. Just a little, but still, they decided to make him follow a physiotherapist. Sephiroth was about to follow him but the doctor forced him to sit down on the examination table.

- I don't particularly like the colour of your face, he said seriously.

Sephiroth complied, well, he was still tired and did not feel that healthy right now. In fact he was starting to have hot flushes. He lay back without protestations and waited the doctor to finish. It wasn't very long for him to come with a diagnostic.

- It's just what I thought. You're suffering from a tropical fever. It's not very serious, just keep the bed a few days and drink a lot of water. It should subside soon.

- Are you sure it's not a Nibel cold? We went to Nibelheim lately and…

- No, be reassured; your lungs are showing no signs of infection. Besides, tropical fevers are common here. In a couple of days you should be rid of it, as long as you stick to bed, that is. For now, you can rest in here.

Sephiroth closed his eyes a moment, only to open them on Cloud. He was looking worried.

- Sephiroth? Are you alright? I'm ready to go home…

The silver haired man nodded wearily and together he and Cloud returned to the villa. Immediately upon their arrival, Sephiroth collapsed on his bed. However, he forced his eyes open when he felt a heavy weight on his chest. He lifted an hand and ruffled gently the golden locks.

- 's okay, he said, it's just a tropical fever. Don't worry…

The silence answered him as Cloud pulled a sheet over him and started the air conditioner. The room was quickly filled with a cool breeze. The blond heard a soft sigh, which just made him even more worried. He went to the kitchen, grabbed a pitcher in which he managed to put a lot of ice cubes then filled it with water. Then he returned to Sephiroth's bedside to refresh his glass and help him out to get rid of his shirt.

********

Green eyes opened to see a very sleeping, very beautiful Cloud laying next to him. He had an arm wrapped around his mid section, holding him down. Sephiroth reached up to remove the cold washcloth placed on his forehead. The body beside him started to move a little, stirring itself awake. Cloud woke up, immediately putting his hand over Sephiroth's forehead.

- Hey! Your fever's gone… How're you feelin'?

- Better…

- You! Gosh you had me worried! Don't do that again, 'k?

The silver haired man then took Cloud in his arms, it was time, he could not wait any longer. His heart was aching again, to see the blond worried for him was telling he was caring for him, too… For too long now he had been alone.

- Cloud… Can I tell you something, he whispered

- Go ahead…

- Cloud, I… When I left for Midgar, I truly thought I wouldn't come back alive. I thought I would die just to see Zack's grave. I was afraid. I was confused. But when Cid brought me back, all I could think was of you. How you had reacted, how you were feeling. I wanted to see you, but… I did not know if you wanted to see me.

- Seph…

- I think I have fallen in love with you, Cloud… But, I will respect the fact that you still love Tifa.

Cloud looked up at Sephiroth, tightened his embrace, fearing that Sephiroth could walk away with those words. That man had been there to soothe him in some of the worse moments of his life, supporting him with all his heart… What would he become if he let Sephiroth go? Was that warmth inside of him love?_ Then let it be that way… I'll be happy… with him…_

- I… I promised her to be happy… Will you make me happy, Sephiroth?

Sephiroth bent down to nuzzle Cloud's hair. The golden locks never felt so soft to him and again he risked a slight kiss on the blond's forehead. He heard him ask to be held, to what he provided with a renewed determination; he cradled Cloud, wrapping his arms around him, shielding him from any harm… And then the younger man started to cry, gripping his nightshirt.

- You… you kept the nightmares away… I feel safe with you Seph. I need someone like you, to protect me. And don't be afraid… to kiss me whenever you want.

So Sephiroth did as he was told.

*********

Six months later.

Cloud grabbed the handle bar and lifted from his wheelchair. Sephiroth was now at 15 feet from him. Shera, Yuffie, Cid, Vincent, Lucrecia, Barret, Marlene and Elmyra, all reunited for the Winter festival of Costa del Sol, watched with stupor their ex-leader walk the small distance with a relative ease.

- Hell kid!, exclaimed Cid, Why didn't tell us this before? It's amazing!

Everyone was impressed, but even more when the blond wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's neck. The silver haired man helped him to sit on the couch, then settled himself right next to him. Spike and Spear soon climbed on their lap. Cloud looked around, then…

- There was a reason for me not to tell you that I was progressing in that way. I… I've discovered a lot of things about myself, things that Aerith had partly tried to reveal to me. The loss of Tifa was the proof that I could not protect the ones I loved. Despite all my efforts, I could not find a motivation to try again. But then, I cannot explain why, seeing how all of you worked hard here, and Seph willing to give all he could to help me… it gave me hope. I want to thank you all. Without you I would still be trapped in that wheelchair, and I want you to be understanding because I need to tell you that my situation changed.

- Your situation? Repeated Vincent, You mean, you've met someone?

- In a way, yes, answered Cloud, blushing, Since I went to Nibelheim, I've promised Tifa that I'd be happy, and I've discovered someone who can make me smile. I never thought it would happen to me…

Cloud then shyly grabbed Sephiroth's hand and squeezed it.

- Sephiroth and I… are together.

- That was about time!!!, yelled Cid

To both of Cloud and Sephiroth face, the pilot smirked, adding that after Vincent told them Sephiroth and Zack were lovers, everyone was just waiting… Cloud was flushed and speechless. Then everyone laughed, even Sephiroth, who just ruffled playfully the blond spikes.

- I guess we owe one to father, no?

- I told him to keep it quiet but no!, retorted Lucrecia, He had to speak to Cid! Of all people…

- Lucy!

- Err, continued Cloud, You guys don't mind at all?

- I don't think we have something to say about this, anyway!, chirped Yuffie. Aerith even told me one day when you would see that Sephiroth was more than a friend to you. Just don't screw up while we're here!!! Now, who wants to hit the beach?!?

The house was quickly barren again, to the exception of Cloud and Sephiroth. The taller man bent down to brush his lips against the blond's. Then, at the same time, they stood up, walking with quivering steps toward the beach. For two men who have lived through hell for years, being together was the realisation of an undying hope; the falling snow always announce the coming of spring.

End

Author's notes

How do you find it? It was trotting in my head since a loooong time. I always wanted to see if I could do a fic where Cloud would be stuck in a wheelchair. Poor thing. But I still managed to kill Tifa… Why do I have such a grudge against that boosted chest nymphomaniac anyway?………… I really don't see the reason… O_o


End file.
